


Peter's Favourite Teacher

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Crush, Smut, Student Peter, Teacher Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter Parker's secret was blown up around the school, and now he had to face the music. Very very VERY smutty teacher - studentThis is for a really good Starker friend of mine, I'm sorry it took so long! 💖
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 278





	Peter's Favourite Teacher

This was shaping out to be the worst day in Peter Parker's life. Everything was fine until someone who he  _ thought _ was his friend, stole his diary when over at his house, and the next thing he knew, the whole school knew his little secret. 

He was embarrassed, no,  _ mortified. _ This could NOT be any worse. Peter tried to keep his head down most of the day, but people were sniggering wherever he went. They all knew.

Peter just wanted a friend so badly, that when Flash Thompson, the coolest guy at school, wanted to be his friend he was so excited. He brought him home to meet May and they had bought dinner specially for him. But no, no friends for Peter. Not when he realised that Flash had taken his diary, and not only read it, but spread it around everyone.

This secret could get him in a lot of trouble. What was it you ask? Was that Peter Parker, 17 years old, had the BIGGEST crush, nay, infatuation, on the head teacher. Mr. Stark. 

Now Mr. Stark was probably the best looking person around. ALL the girls had a crush on him, it was normal. Christ, even half the teachers were into him. He was strong and manly, yet he had the most beautiful smile you've ever seen. His eyes would light up when he smiled… it was breathtaking. His hair was brown with a little grey painted in there, and he was just… wow. He was a well respected man, and he always played fair. You could tell he was the kind of man who had a big heart, but he always knew how to be professional. 

Peter started crushing on him the first day of high school, the very  _ second  _ he saw him. As months went on, he wanted to be the best in all his classes, just so he could get a special mention at assemblies. He loved the way Mr. Stark said his name. The head teacher's voice was the most seductive thing anyone had ever heard. How was the man not married?

Anyway, Peter was ducking through the halls, hiding his face as he reached his locker. His plan was to keep his head down, go home, fake ill, and stay home until this entire thing blew over. However, there was now a cog in his plan, as he looked up to see his locker had been defaced.

Someone had vandalised it, and in large red letters wrote the words; "FAG FOR MR. STARK."

Great. 

Just. Great. 

Peter sighed and opened it anyway, listening to people giggling around him. He tried to ignore it, and he would have been able to if it wasn't for Flash turning up at that moment.

"Hey Penis Parker!" Flash called out as he slammed Peter's locker closed. Luckily, Peter got his fingers out of the way before they were jammed. 

"Go away." Peter grumbled, holding onto his backpack. He was holding a few books in his other arm. 

"You seen your  _ boyfriend  _ yet today, Penis?" Flash taunted him before making kissing noises and pouting his lips. 

Peter tried to just walk past him, and he really wanted to. But now people were watching even more, whispering and giggling.

"Just leave me alone." Peter said quietly. "I just want to go home."

Flash laughed, "What? You want to go home and cry to your mummy and daddy? Oh… wait." He sniggered. 

Peter was about to lose it and just burst into tears right here. He didn't deserve this, all he ever did was try to look out for other people, try to make others happy, and everyone kept dying on him, and now, because of his good heart, he was being bullied by an entire school of horrible kids.

"Not gonna say anything? Huh? Not gonna fight me? I'll let you throw the first punch?" Flash continued to taunt him.

Peter shook his head.

Flash smirked, "Come on faggot, it'll be fun!" He moved forward and knocked all of Peter's books onto the floor. 

"Pussy!" Flash laughed.

Peter got down to the floor and began to stack them all up again. As he did so, he heard the whispering stop, and a pair of expensive shoes caught the corner of his eye as they stood beside him.

"Is there a problem here?" The gorgeous voice spoke out authoritatively.

"He just fell." Flash told him.

Peter was mortified. Mr. Stark was going to see the grafiti, and was going to believe nothing was going on, and Peter would be made fun of more for getting rescued. Rescued? Oh my god… Mr. Stark was rescuing him.  _ Swoon. _

"That's not what I saw, Mr. Thompson. And I am sure that the camera's have picked up something too. I want you in my office, now!" Mr. Stark said sternly. 

"Yes, sir." Flash ducked his head and growled at Peter on the floor, walking past him and kicking the books out of his hand again just as he was picking them up. 

"I want everyone in their last class now." Mr. Stark ordered the lurking students. Everyone followed command.

Peter was trying his best not to cry, this was awful, awful, awful. He piled them up again, and the next thing he knew, the object of his affections was crouched down beside him, helping him with his things.

"Hey," Mr. Stark said in a soft voice. "Let me help you,"

Peter couldn't speak, he could feel himself flush all over. Mr. Stark was actually talking to him, looking at him… god he was close enough to smell him and he smelled amazing.

"Th… thanks, Sir." Peter stuttered as he stood up. Mr. Stark placed the books in his arms and looked up to the locker. Peter wanted to die. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to breathe 

"After I've done with Mr. Thompson, I think you and I need to have a little chat, what do you think?"

Peter hung his head with shame, slouching and gripping onto his books tightly. "Okay." He replied quietly. 

"Okay, Peter, my office after class. Until then," Mr. Stark smiled as Peter opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Keep your chin up. You're much better than all these kids, don't let them bring you down to their level. I'll see you at 4 o'clock in my office, and we can figure out this bullying situation."

Peter nodded, but he couldn't figure out what to say. He licked his lips and smiled weakly, blushing out of embarrassment for many different reasons. Mr. Stark patted him on the back and walked towards his office, leaving Peter in the hallway completely overwhelmed. 

\---

The last class was easy, it was just going over stuff they had already learned. Usually this was a class he would have to sit near Flash, but not today. Mr. Stark was so charming and suave, he swooped in when he saw danger, and protected Peter, like some sort of hero. 

God, Peter was never one for the stories with the damsel in distress and all that crap, but now he was living it, he understood all those fictitious women. 

He would be lying if he said he wasn't shitting himself for going to be alone with Mr. Stark and actually  _ discuss  _ this. That was his WORST nightmare, but Mr. Stark was going to punish Flash, and he needed Peter to tell him everything if he was going to do that. 

There weren't any two ways about it. It was going to be brutal. 

Peter watched the clock go down, it felt like FOREVER. But finally the bell rang and he grabbed his bag, walking down the halls to the head teacher's office. When he got there, he paused, taking a deep breath in before attempting to knock, but as he was about to, the door opened.

Peter took a step back as Mr. Stark held the door open for Flash to leave. The other boy didn't look Peter in the face, he just walked right past him, face down. He looked like he had been crying.

Mr. Stark noticed Peter and gestured for him to come in. "Welcome, Mr. Parker, grab a seat."

Peter nodded and walked in, taking one of the chairs from the closet side of Mr. Stark's desk. He sat down and placed his bag on the floor, picking at his fingers as he stared down at the floor. He heard the teacher close over the door and walk over to his desk, sitting down and leaning on it slightly.

He was alone with the man himself. Peter's stomach was filled with more butterflies than he could count. This was turning out to be a great day, just getting to be alone with him made everything better.

"How are you doing?" Mr. Stark asked. God that man was capable of making anyone feel better just by talking.

Peter shrugged, not looking up. 

"You can talk to me, you know. I'm not going to tell you off." The older man told him, leaning back in his chair. "Do you want me to start?"

Peter bit his lip and nodded, trying to stop his face from turning red. 

"Well then." Mr. Stark opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a blue book. Peter's diary. He set it in front of himself on the desk and leaned back in his hair, tapping his fingers on the arms. 

"I had a very long discussion with Mr. Thompson. He has apologised to me. He said it hasn't happened before today, but I don't believe it.. Luckily for you, you have some friends in the school you didn't know about."

Peter looked up at him for the first time, confusion written on his face.

"The cafeteria staff came forward about hearing and seeing Mr. Thompson stealing your food and making fun of you for your unfortunate circumstances. And two students have come forward as eye-witnesses to Flash to defacing your locker." 

The younger man nodded and looked back down at the floor, taking a deep breath in. "That's good."

Mr. Stark nodded. "Yes, it is. But my question is, why didn't you tell a member of staff about this earlier?" 

Peter shrugged and sighed. "If he does it to me, then he isn't doing it to the other kids." 

Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow, "You're protecting the other students by letting yourself get tormented? Kid, that will mess with your mental health. Believe me."

"It's already not the best." Peter commented, shifting in his seat. "So uh, what's going to happen?"

"Flash has two months of detention. And he has to clean your locker." Mr. Stark explained to him, "He also has to apologise to you, and if I see it happen again, or if anyone comes forward after this, he will be excluded for a few days."

Peter wanted to smile, that was so much better than what he had hoped. Mr. Stark really did come to his rescue! Thank god Mr. Stark didn't bring up the whole "gay for him" thing. 

Peter still had five minutes before the buses left, he couldn't wait to get home and tell his Aunt that Flash was finally getting what he deserved. 

"Thank you, Sir." He grabbed his bag and stood up. "I've got to go get the bus now,"

"Sit back down, Peter." His head teacher ordered him. 

Peter dropped his back and did as he was told, holding his bag in his arms. "Sir?"

"We still have some stuff to discuss." Mr. Stark pointed at the book before him. Peter hadn't noticed it until now, his face turned bright red and his hands began to sweat. 

"I'll miss the bus." Peter licked his lips, looking around. 

"That's okay, I'm going to drive you home after this. We need to have this conversation."

**No no no noooooo** .

"I know that this is a personal subject, and could be taken in the wrong way if overheard, so I want you to know that this is a safe space." He told him as he walked over to the water cooler and poured some into two plastic cups and handed Peter one. 

Peter took it and thanked him, taking a sip of the cold water. 

"So," Mr. Stark sat down in his chair once again. "You have a crush on me."

There it was. The pain. The humiliation. He would have to move to Tanzania and change his name to something Disney related so no one could ever find him again, where he could hide his shame. 

"Peter?"

Peter nodded, wiping his eye as a tear threatened to fall from it. 

Mr. Stark sighed and tapped on the book. "You have nothing to be ashamed about." He told him. "You're seventeen, everyone has crushes on their teachers. I know I did. But I have to say, I never wrote  _ this  _ much about them in my diary."

Peter looked up at him with horror stricken eyes. "You read it?"

"Mhm." Mr. Stark confirmed, nodding. He leaned on his elbows as he pulled his chair in closer. "I did. Not all of it. It's very, uh, detailed."

"Oh god." Peter cringed rambling fast as he started to panic, "You're going to expel me aren't you? I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark, I won't talk to you again, I -"

"Peter," Mr. Stark cut him off, holding out his hand. "I'm not going to expel you. You're the best student we have, all your teachers love you and you've never gotten into trouble, not once."

Peter nodded,

"But, I do need to let you know that there are laws in place to protect you students. If someone in my position were to break those rules, it could damage you. And it's just a crush, it'll fade."

Peter shook his head, he decided that this was the place, if any, to say what was on his mind. This was a safe space between them, nowhere to be, no one around and no judgement. Since it was confirmed that Peter wasn't going to be moved schools, he made the choice to go for broke. He breathed in, perking up his courage and looking him in the eyes.

"It's not just a crush, Sir. I've liked you since my first day here. And it grew… I'm not saying I'm  _ in love  _ with you, because that's, like, mad. But I'm infatuated. And I have been all year.

Peter watched Mr. Stark's reaction. His face didn't move too much, but all the tension he had sort of floated away. "Okay," he answered. "Go on."

The younger man gaped,  _ go on _ ? Was he supposed to just tell him everything?

"Well, I guess." Peter couldn't believe what was happening. "You've always been there for everyone, and you're so smart and intelligent… and you've got the biggest heart. You're so charming, Mr. Stark. It just… radiates from you… every girl in the school likes you, you're the best. And… I'm only doing so good in school to… uh… make you notice me."

"Is that so?" Mr. Stark leaned back, "You wanted me to praise you?" His voice was raspy, it sent chills down Peter's body.

Peter's eyes fell shut. Now is NOT the time to get turned on. Yes, god yes he wanted to be praised by Mr. Stark. He wanted to be loved and adored and fed beautiful compliments. His breathing changed, his tongue trailing over his bottom lip as he tried to keep his cool.

"Tell me, Mr. Parker." Mr. Stark opened up the diary, flicking through the pages. "Is this what you really think about me when I take over your class? Do you think about me at night?"

Peter opened his eyes and nodded, his mouth parting slightly. "Yeah…" Peter whispered. "I think about you touching me."

The corner of Mr. Stark's lips curved up, almost like he wanted to smile. But maybe Peter was imagining it? Mr. Stark was reading the book, looking over a few lines before back to Peter. 

"What else?" He asked in an almost disinterested tone.

_ WHAT ELSE?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!  _

Peter just let himself talk, it was easier than he thought it would be now the floodgates have been opened. His eyes were closed as he spoke. "I think about your hands on my body… and your lips on mine." Peter tested the waters, noticing how the older man tensed up a bit. He closed the diary and sat back in his chair. 

"And uh…" Peter carried on. "I think about you… inside of me. Mr. Stark…" he whispered, 

Mr. Stark took a hasty breath in, standing up and walking slowly across the room. Peter's heart was beating fast as the older man approached him, but instead of stopping, he kept walking towards the door. Peter didn't watch him, but he heard the door lock behind him.

Peter didn't know what the hell was going on, all he knew was that he was getting really hot.

Mr. Stark sat back down on his chair and looked at Peter. "Are you uncomfortable, Mr. Parker?"

"What do you mean, Sir?" 

Mr. Stark's eyes traveled down to the younger man's crotch, where he was sporting a hard on. He gestured towards it. Peter immediately noticed and picked up his bag to cover it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Peter began to panic and stutter, "Fuck! Sir, ohmygod this is so embarrassing, kill me," he put his head in his hands, breathing rapidly as he started to panic. His face went bright red.

"Mr. Parker. Come here." Mr. Stark said authoritatively, leaning back in his chair. 

Peter's face shot up to look at him, feeling like he was in some sort of fantasy. Did he actually wake up today? Was this all a dream? Was he about to wake up? Please god let him NEVER wake up from this.

"Don't make me ask you again." The older man raised an eyebrow. 

Peter dropped his bag and stood up, nervously walking around the desk closer to his teacher. Mr. Stark patted the desk in front of him. 

"Sit there." 

Peter did as he was told, covering his hard on with his hands. He looked down at Mr. Stark's legs, too scared to catch his eyesight.

"Show me."

Peter looked up, wide eyed. "Sh… show you… wh… what?"

Mr. Stark's face was un-expressive, he looked normal, like he wasn't about to just ask a student to strip for him.

"Show me what you do at night when you think about me." 

Peter's palms began to sweat, his stomach twisting more than it ever had done before. He licked over his bottom lip as his hands fumbled at his belt, pulling it open and pausing. 

"Mr. Stark… I'm nervous." He admitted. 

His head teacher looked into his eyes in the most charming way, smiling ever so slightly. "You don't have to do anything. I can give you money for the bus. But if you want to… I want to see it."

Peter's mouth went dry, his heart was beating ten to the dozen, feeling like he was going to have a heart attack. He bit down on his bottom lip and stared his teacher in the eyes as he pushed down his trousers and boxers, freeing his pulsing cock. 

Mr. Stark's eyes immediately turned to Peter's crotch. His breathing changed slightly as he watched. Peter licked his hand and dropped it into his lap as he sat back against the desk. 

His long elegant fingers slowly traced up his cock and over the tip, making him moan slightly. Peter decided to close his eyes after taking a mental picture of how much of a fucking beautiful specimen the older man was. He tilted his head back a little, "Oh," he moaned. 

He slowly let his hands move, jerking himself off painfully slow, wanting this to last as long as possible. Peter imagined he was back at home, in bed, in the middle of the night, as he usually did. He used the other hand to slowly rise inside his shirt, flicking his fingertips on his nipple.

"Fuuuck," he whispered before pinching down on one. He imagined what Mr. Stark was thinking, or feeling… was he enjoying this? Oh god he hoped he wasn't embarrassing himself. 

Peter dropped his hand and let it fondle his balls as he continued to jerk himself off. "Oh… oh… Mr. Staaark," he groaned as he sped up a little. 

He could hear his teacher moving slightly, but he didn't open his eyes. He wanted to go big, do it right. He removed his hand from his balls and stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking them hard before letting them fall again. He sat back on the desk, opening his legs as he placed one finger against his cute, pink, puckering hole.

Mr. Stark made a noise, it was the sexiest fucking groan Peter had ever heard. Peter opened his eyes as he stuck one finger inside of himself, looking the older man in the eyes.

Peter was getting sweaty, he looked disheveled and completely gorgeous. Mr. Stark had crossed his legs parted, one hand gently touching his thigh, sitting inches away from a raging erection. 

_ Oh my god he's turned on by me! Fuck yes! Okay, keep going. You can do this. _

Peter began to finger fuck himself as he touched himself gently, not wanting to finish that quickly. He watched as Mr. Stark's face was flushed, he was leaning against his elbow on the side of his chair, staring intently at Peter's hands. 

After a few moves, Peter stuck in a second finger. "Ooohhh… this is when I think… think about you..  _ fuck. _ "

Okay, apparently Peter was going to try his hand at dirty talk. 

"God… I bet you're bigger than my fingers… bet you're  _ sooo big. Ngghhh…" _ Peter moaned, pushing his fingers in further, spreading his legs wider. 

"Peter. Stop." Mr. Stark ordered him. The younger man did as he was told, confused, but not wanting to go over the line. He removed his hands completely. 

The older man moved his head from his hand and sat up straight. He moved closer to Peter and reached out, touching him for the first time. His large warm hand touched Peter's pale and creamy thighs. 

Peter breathed in heavily, not wanting to miss a second. The older man's fingers slid up his leg to hold onto his hips, he looked up at Peter, his eyes blackened with lust. 

"Can I?" He asked, opening his mouth and gesturing to Peter's cock. 

"I've never done this before." Peter whispered, "Can you kiss me first?"

Mr. Stark nodded, smiling. He pulled himself up and leaned his body against Peter's. Peter shivered at the touch, he could feel the older man's hard cock pressing into him through his trousers. Peter was so aware that his leaking cock was staining the older man's shirt but he didn't care. 

Mr. Stark's hand gently cupped the side of Peter's face, letting his thumb lovingly graze over his cheek. 

"Is this okay?" Mr. Stark whispered against his lips, his nose gently rubbing against Peter's.

"Please," Peter whispered back. 

Mr. Stark connected his lips against Peter's, capturing him in a soft and loving kiss, pressing their bodies against each other. As Peter's hands grasped into his shirt, he opened the kiss, letting his tongue enter Peter's mouth. Peter moaned into the kiss, pulling him almost on top of him pulling Mr. Stark between his legs. 

Peter was living in a dream world, he felt he could cum any moment. This was everything he ever needed, suddenly he was thankful he got bullied. Without thinking about it, he started to unbutton Mr. Stark's shirt.

Stark chuckled into the kiss, letting his lips start a trail down Peter's jaw towards his neck. He stayed there and kissed it hard as he could, helping the younger man to take off his shirt. His shirt and jacket fell onto the floor as Peter's hands nervously started to caress his body.

Peter was so fucking excited, he wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders as the older man reconnected their mouths, kissing him hard as the older man began to take off his shirt. Soon they were both naked, and wrapped around each other against the desk. 

"Fuck!" Peter moaned as he thrust up against Mr. Stark, he let his hand trail down and graze against the older man's clothed dick. Stark moaned, into the kiss, pushing his hips against Peter's hand. 

He was finally touching Mr. Stark's cock, and fuck it was, "huge," Peter moaned as he gripped it. The older man smiled into the kiss again, letting his hands trail down Peter's soft body before going to undo his own belt. Before he could unbutton his trousers, Peter's hand slipped in and under his underwear, connecting his hand with Mr. Stark's cock.

"Jesus!" Stark moaned, looking down to see Peter's hand inside his trousers. "You dirty boy," he growled as he pushed down his clothes so he was naked. He stepped out of them and sat down on his chair. 

"I'm gonna suck you off, do you want that?"

Peter nodded, flushed and excited., "But I want you inside me too,"

Tony smirked, "You're young. I'll get you hard again, now sit on the desk and let me teach you a lesson."

Fuck that was so hot! Peter did as he was told and watched as the older man situated himself between his legs. Stark licked his lips and gently leaned forward to kiss Peter's thigh, lingering. 

"Please," Peter whispered. "This is all I've ever wanted," 

Mr. Stark traced his lips up to Peter's cock. He licked over the slit on the top, making Peter gasp loudly. He opened his mouth and sunk down, enveloping the younger man. 

"Ohmygod!" Peter moaned, threading his fingers in Mr. Stark's hair. The older man began to suck down hard, bobbing his head and getting all of the younger man in each time. His hand massaging the younger man's balls as he worked on him as hard as he could.

"That's amazing!" Peter moaned, biting down on his lip and thrusting forward, pushing Mr. Stark's head harder against him. The older man moaned as he took control, gripping Peter's thighs and wrapping them around him.

Mr. Stark pulled back and began to jerk him off, "You taste amazing, Peter. Do you want me to make you cum?" 

He looked up to see the boy completely undone, breathing heavily, flushed, open mouthed and fucking hot. "Yes, please, sir!"

It was so hot to see the older man between his legs, paying attention to his body. Peter would bet himself that everyone in the school would be jealous of him.

Stark smirked, moving his hand faster, "You don't have to call me 'sir'," he ducked down and sucked hard on the head of Peter's cock as he worked on the base. The heat was rising up inside of Peter. The moment Mr. Stark's index finger pressed inside him, he came hard down the older man's throat. 

"Ah… oh… fuck… fuck… MR. STARK!" 

Peter shook as he watched the older man drink him down, keeping his finger buried deep inside him. He let Peter's cock go with a pop and sat back, holding onto the younger man's hand.

"Was that okay?" Stark smiled. Peter moved on top of the older man and straddled him, connecting their bodies. Mr. Stark's cock was big and beautiful, lying against his body 

Peter grabbed at his neck and attacked him with kisses, grabbing at him as he moaned. Mr. Stark's hands smoothed up Peter's body and back down to grab his peachy ass. The moment he did, Peter gasped into the kiss.

"Can I use my mouth?" Peter asked, pulling back and looking at the older man with lust surging through his entire body.

Stark nodded, "Don't finish me off, I want to cum inside you." He whispered urgently, holding onto Peter's head and pushing him down his body. The younger man licked and kissed his chest as he went down, sliding onto the floor as he sat between the golden strong legs of the older man. 

"Fuck, you're better than I imagined." Peter growled as he peppered kissed against Starks legs. He rubbed his face against his thighs, his hands moving up to grip Stark's hips. 

"Peter…" Stark whispered, breathing hastily, letting his fingers touch Peter's curls. "Peter, you're beautiful. You're such a good boy." His eyes were hooded as he licked his lips. "You want this, don't you?"

"So much." Peter confirmed. "I've dreamed about this… you're so big!" Peter marveled at his cock, wrapping his fingers around him.

"Nnnghh!" Tony moaned, watching the younger man's eyes as Peter tugged at his cock a few times. He was certainly too big for the younger man's mouth, and he couldn't wait to see him gag on it.

"Want me to use my mouth, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked coyly. "Suck you down hard?"

"Shit." Mr. Stark groaned. "Yes, come on, now. I need it,"

Peter lowered his mouth and licked over the slit, taking the head into his mouth. He fucking loved it. Stark tasted amazing, so fucking amazing. This was the best thing to ever happen. 

Stark gripped onto Peter's hair as he watched the younger man's mouth stretch as he tried to take him in. 

"Fuck you're pretty," Mr. Stark praised him as he helped the younger man to bob his head. Drool was dribbling down his dick from Peter's mouth. The younger man loved it, he tried his best to sink down as far as he could. 

" _ God yes! _ " Mr. Stark tried to stifle his moans so he wasn't too loud. "Fuck, fuck…" 

Peter knew he was doing well by how the older man was reacting. He sucked down harder, using one hand to jerk Mr. Stark off by the base, jacking him off into his mouth. Peter moaned and hummed around it as he moved back to lick the slit and suck at it. 

"Shit… shit…  _ shit Peter stop! I'm gonna cum! _ "

Peter pulled back, a trail of drool connecting his lips to the tip of Mr. Stark's cock. 

"Get the fuck here, kid." Mr. Stark commanded him, sticking two of his own fingers in his mouth, covering them in saliva. Peter climbed on top of him and sat up so the older man could finger him. 

"Gonna make you feel so good." Mr. Stark whispered, the other hand pulling him close by the neck. Their faces were inches away when he inserted the first finger. 

"Fuck!" Peter cried out, feeling the large finger intrude. It felt so amazing, and it went in further than his fingers did. Mr. Stark watched as Peter reacted to it. He was so fucking beautiful, so perfect.

"Feel good?" The older man asked as he pulled his finger in and out, he noticed that Peter was hard again, and it was beautiful. 

"M...more…" Peter urged him, beginning to move his hips against his hand. Mr. Stark stuck another finger inside, stretching him out. 

"Good boy," Stark praised him, leaning up to kiss him. "Such a good boy. You nearly ready for my cock?"

Peter groaned and nodded, capturing the older man's lips. "Need it,"

Mr. Stark removed his hand and held onto Peter's hips. He was already lathered up by Peter's saliva, so he positioned the boy on top of him, making sure they were both comfortable. 

He looked into Peter's hazel eyes and smiled warmly.

"Come here, baby." Mr. Stark whispered. Peter leaned against him, kissing him softly as he held onto his hips. Together, they moved Peter's hips down to slowly envelope the older man's cock. 

Peter shook slightly, as the nerves took him over. He kissed Mr. Stark, hard, holding him tightly. He felt the older man's large cock slowly stretch him over and fill him up. Tears formed in his eyes, this was everything he needed it to be. 

Mr. Stark had never felt something so tight, so hot, so fucking intimate and wrong. Which made it feel so much hotter. 

"Tight… ugh you're so tight baby," Mr. Stark whispered against his lips. Peter sat down completely, groaning. 

"Make me cum, Mr. Stark." Peter whispered back. "I need you."

Mr. Stark took control and held onto the younger man's hips, pulling them up slightly as he moved his hips out and then bringing them both together again. Peter hung his head back as he sat up, mouth open as he was being manoeuvred back and forth. Peter started to move his hips, moving faster and faster as the older man's cock hit deep inside him.

"Oh! Oh! Oh fuck, Mr. Stark!" Peter moaned, touching himself as he did so. He wanked himself off, moving so he could see the look in Tony's eyes. 

"Shit, Peter, you're amazing!" The older man moaned, "Faster, baby. Gonna cum, want me to cum inside you?" He pounded up inside of the younger man, not able to believe the ecstasy he was in. He started to hit Peter's prostate every time.

"Ahh!" Peter nodded, "Please, please sir!" He answered, nearing the edge himself. His entire body heated up as he moved his body faster and faster. His thumb swiped over the slit of his cock, eyes still on the older man's 

"I'm gonna… fuck!  _ Oh… I'm gonna cum!" _ Peter moaned, gripping tightly on his cock. 

"Do it, cum for me baby, cum on my chest." Tony demanded. 

"God, TONY!" Peter came hard seconds later, his white cum shooting out and covering the older man's chest. The inside of his ass tightened and spasmed around the older man's cock, sending him into orgasm.

"BABY!" Tony cried out as he came hard and plenty inside of the younger man. Peter shook against him, sweaty and clinging to him. Tony kept a hold of his waist. 

"Stay there baby, ugh! Let daddy fill you up!" He moaned as he finished off, letting Peter's ass suck up every drop. 

"Thank you, sir." Peter breathed against his neck as he cuddled into him. "Thank you so much."

Tony smiled and kissed Peter's hair. " _ You _ are so welcome. And thank YOU by the way. That was the best sex I've had in a long time."

He could feel the younger man smirk and blush against him, both of them still out of breath. "You don't have to say that,"

"I didn't lie." Tony whispered. "Now, I should probably clean you up and take you home.".

Peter kissed his neck. "I don't want this to end." He confessed, Tony still inside him. 

Tony sighed heavily and stroked his back. There was some silence between them. Peter started to worry that he had said something wrong, that he read all of this wrong.

"Me neither." Tony admitted in a whisper. "Maybe it doesn't have to."

Peter slowly moved, looking at his head teacher. "Meaning?"

"Meaning," Mr. Stark sighed and smiled. "Meaning that I noticed you a long time ago. And I was happy to hear you noticed me too. Meaning I just put my whole career and reputation at risk for you. Meaning that… Peter… baby… I like you too."

Peter grinned so hard his face hurt, his eyes lighting up. "Really?" 

"Really." Tony confirmed. "Let's get you home, and figure this out. Because I'm not done with you yet."

This was shaping up to be the best day in Peter Parker's life.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
